Unrealized Dreams
by Pearli
Summary: You bastard…you ripped my family apart! When my father found out that she had slept with another man behind his back, he broke into a thousand pieces..." How far will a family secret go to destroy Alanna's life and the lives of those she loves?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything and anyone who you recognize as Almighty Tamora's is hers. I merely own the plot, and for now, Elaine.

This story will contain several new characters of my own that will make everything quite…different. I am not insulting Tamora's writing, so please! I am merely adding my own imagination and flair. After all, that's what fanfiction is all about, right? I apologize in advance if I get any details (that aren't made up by me) wrong. I haven't read the Lioness Quartet for a while. Do correct me as you see fit…but not overly harsh, please? Do keep in mind that some of the details may be wrong chronologically because I have to make them that way in order for the story to make sense. Thank you.

The starting time of this story is right after _In the Hand of the Goddess_. However, Alanna and Jonathan are not lovers (as in the series), but Alanna is now a knight. She's not going to the desert (yet?) and is still staying at the palace. Alrightie, enough of my jabbering. Onward!

* * *

She was dancing happily in the arms of Prince Jonathan. She felt tingly, and her heart was ready to burst with joy. The couple graced the ballroom floor with flourish, in step with one another completely, enchanted as each was by the other. _He loves me. ME. Not some court beauty. _Nothing in the world could have evaporated the pure wonder rushing through her whole being.

A knock sounded on Alanna's door, calling her rudely back to harsh reality. It has been three months since the death of the Duke of Conte. She had had nightmares every single night since then. It followed that the wonderful dream she was just interrupted from was her salvation. Taken away so soon, the knight was ready to kill.

Cursing and muttering, she walked briskly to the door and yanked open the door.

"Three seconds before I kill you," Alanna stated matter-of-factly, glaring daggers at her intruder. And almost dropped dead. In front of her was her sister, Elaine, whom Alanna had not seen since she had attended their father's funeral six months before.

"Mithros! Elaine, you are finally here!!!" Alanna exclaimed in disbelief and joy, crushing her sister with a fierce hug. She felt so happy. Elaine would finally get what she deserved – a proper entrance into court. Elaine had been due to enter court when she turned eighteen, but she had sacrificed the opportunity to care for Lord Trebond, whose health had been starting to fail. It has been two years since Elaine graduated from the convent and gone home. Six months since their father had died. Elaine had stayed at Fief Trebond to tie up loose ends and get things smoothed out during those six months. Two and a half years of unrealized dreams. Now Elaine would finally get the opportunity to fall in love. Though it was rare for nobles to have the privilege of marrying for love, Alanna deeply vowed that she would make sure Elaine got to. She knew how much Elaine yearned for that dream.

"God – dess, Al – an – na! I can't – " Elaine managed to choke out, gasping for air.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, honest," Alanna said as she released her sister, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I am sure you didn't. I could have sworn someone was just about to murder poor me for waking her from her beauty sleep," Elaine replied sarcastically, though a hint of laughter flashed in her eyes. Sarcasm was one of the few similarities between the two.

"That was only because I didn't know it was you. Anyone else, I swear, I would have stuffed them with – " Alanna was not finished, but Elaine had cut her off by pushing her gently into her room and closing the door. Startled, Alanna looked carefully at her sister's face and noticed the sorrow and weariness there. _Father's death must still be haunting her. _

"I am sorry, Elaine," Alanna whispered. Elaine's gaze met hers and held. She knew what Alanna was thinking. Without speaking a word, for her heart was too heavy with sorrow, she hung on to her sister as tears streaked down her face. Alanna willed her strength into Elaine, knowing there were few things that could make her so vulnerable.

Elaine was overwhelmed with feelings of helplessness and wretchedness. _She thinks I am sad over Father's death. Oh, dear Alanna, if only you knew. But I can't tell anyone, not even you. This wretched spell is restraining me. If I told you, all would be for nothing. I am so sorry. I hope you will find the heart to forgive me when you find out…if you find out…_

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was quite short. Things will be getting interesting real soon, take heart. Review, please? To let me know what you think…and to give me hope (or crush it)… 


	2. Flashback

Thank you so much, **je suis une pizza **and **Lady of the Fields**!!! I was so happy when I got those reviews from you guys! I was quite frightened that my fic would be ignored altogether. You guys gave me the motivation to get this chapter up so quickly (I have the story outlined and so knew what I wanted to put in this, but as we all know, it does take time to think out all the details and make things interesting). Winter break will be ending all too soon for me, so if I am lucky, I will have the next chapter up before I become a slave to homework again. After that, I have no idea how long it will take me to get another chapter up…please forgive me. Until then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I do not own anything and anyone that is Tamora Pierce's. I merely own Elaine, Christian, and the plot.

* * *

Elaine smiled softly at the sleeping Alanna, careful not to let the light of the candle she was holding fall directly on her sister's face and wake her. Though Elaine had the Gift, hers was not as powerful as Alanna's nor Thom's, and she used it only when absolutely necessary. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, closing the door gently before walking back to her room. 

After she had cried in Alanna's arms the night before, the latter wisely remaining quiet and simply offering comfort, the two sisters had caught up on what had happened the past six months. They had talked for about two hours before Alanna decided that Elaine needed to sleep, seeing how she had just gotten to the palace and it was late into the night. The two sisters had shared Alanna's bed because Alanna had not like the idea of Elaine walking back to her assigned room alone so late at night and Elaine had refused Alanna's decision to escort her back to her room.

It was now three hours later and six in the morning. Elaine whispered the password to her room and the door swung open in welcome. She entered, appreciative of the password-locks that Alanna had informed her the King had ordered installed in all of the sleeping quarters of the palace just three months before. It certainly was convenient not to have to carry a key around all the time. As the door clicked shut behind her, she set down the candle holder on the cherry wood desk and laid on top of her luxurious bed, her troubled eyes glancing up at the cream-colored ceiling. Her eyes shut in pain as the scene that had plagued her for the past six months replayed itself once again in her head.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

* * *

She quietly slipped out of her father's room, having just spent the entire morning reading to him. She would like more than anything to spend an entire day with her father, but unfortunately, she had business matters concerning the fief to attend to. Since her father was so ill, Lord Trebond's responsibilities had fallen on her shoulders. She shut her eyes and leaned gingerly against the door, succumbing to thought. _He's dying. Oh, Goddess, Father's getting weaker each day. I have summoned every notable healer in the country…they all shook their heads and said there was nothing they could do. "His heart is not strong enough." Oh, Father, please…fight…_

"It's been a long time, Elaine."

Elaine's whole body tensed and the blood drained from her face. _That voice… _Her eyes jerked open. They feasted upon the handsome young man with hair the color of night at its darkest hour and beautiful eyes a rich shade of emerald. His nose was long and straight, his lips full and all too kissable, and his body tanned and toned. Elaine's breath caught in her throat as thoughts flooded her.

_Oh, Mithros…he's back. It's been eight years since his family left Tortall suddenly and moved to another country. How did he sneak pass undetected? He looks handsomer than ever. I wonder if he has found the One yet… Stop it, Elaine. You've managed to keep your love for him hidden for all these years. You don't want to ruin everything by making him suspicious now. You know he would never love someone like you. _

"Christian," Elaine finally acknowledged, her face betraying no trace of her inner turmoil. She noticed that gone was his childhood friendliness, in its place an air of aloofness and purpose. His eyes were no longer overflowing with mirth, but guarded and piercing. The changes invoked a wave of sadness over her body.

"I am here to speak to Lord Trebond. It is of utter importance," Christian stated in an icy tone.

Why the cold tone? Whatever happened to our friendship? What changed? 

"I am sure you have heard that my father is most unwell and has been for the longest time now. If it's business concerning Fief Trebond, you can speak directly to me," Elaine replied, hurt.

"Let me through, Elaine. Don't make me force you." He whispered the words, but they lashed out at her like a whip. Shock rippled through her. _Force me? He never forced, or commanded, for that matter, me to do anything before. Oh, Goddess…_

For a moment, Elaine thought to defy him and see what he would do, but his words were the final straw. Tears that had been held back ever since she came home were threatening to spill out any minute. And she would be damned to let him see her so weak when he was obviously no longer the man she had loved. Without a word, she moved away from the door and headed down the hallway to her rooms.

Once she was safe inside her rooms, Elaine let the tears stream down her face in rivulets. Even as the tears fell, however, she quickly got to work. She went into her bath room, filled a basin with water, and brought it back to her bedroom. Calling upon her Gift, she cast a spell to see and hear what was going on in her father's room. She knew it was wrong to infringe upon others' privacy…but she needed to know why Christian needed to talk to her father. And so you can look at him longer, a nasty little voice injected.

Lord Trebond's room came into focus in the water. Elaine's heart skipped a beat as she took in the scene before her. Her father was kneeling on the floor, his head down, one hand feebly stopping him from falling headfirst to the floor as his other hand clutched his chest, excruciating coughs hacking through his body. Christian stood two feet away from him, apathetic to the poor man's state. Worry and shock surged through Elaine as she swore and made to go to her father immediately when Christian's next words, potent with anguish and anger, froze her.

"I take it by your silence that it's true. You bastard…you ripped my family apart! When my father found out that she had slept with another man behind his back, he broke into a thousand pieces. He didn't know who the man was, of course. It took me all these years to dig up the truth. She died soon after my father found out. She couldn't take it…she really did love my father despite the unforgivable act she had committed."

It took a moment for the meaning of those words to sink in. Elaine immediately rushed out of her rooms and ran to her father's. Later, when she could afford it, she would ponder upon the full significance of the situation. For now, her father's safety was uppermost on her mind. _Please, please let me not be too late…_

Elaine burst into her father's room, her eyes frantic and her whole being quaking uncontrollably. She rushed to her father's side. Her eyes met those of Christian's.

"What's the matter, Elaine? You were listening in, no doubt. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on taking the life of this pathetic heap. I would rather see him suffer till he can stand his sins no more," Christian said coldly, walking towards the opened door. He paused just as he passed her, muttering some ancient words. Elaine felt a wave of coolness go through her body.

"That's to make sure you don't tell of what transpired in here or what you learned from the conversation I had with your father. Try to convey what the spell has forbidden you to do and you will choke to death. Good day, my lady," Christian whispered, walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Elaine behind.

* * *

**_End of Flashback

* * *

_**

It took me forever to write this chapter because I wanted to capture everything perfectly. Of course, it's still far from perfect. I tried. Hope you liked it. Please review! It would make me so happy…


End file.
